The Introduction of a Time Lord
by TheHylianBatman
Summary: When Zach Mint meets a mysterious man called the Doctor, his life is turned upside down. Will he survive the chaos that ensues, or will tragedy intervene? Read, and find out!
1. Prologue

"Run! Get out of the building! They're coming!"

It was heard everywhere, because of the PA. And, when it wasn't playing, a rather monotone female voice was repeating "Evacuate the building. Evacuate the building. Evacuate the building." Of course, over all that was their battle cry.

Just one word.

One word to scare an entire planet into submission.

It was one of the most ominous words one could here.

It was heard everywhere, all throughout the universe, in all of space and time.

It was known to all. And it scared them to death.

" EXTERMINATE!"


	2. The Madman with a Box

Chapter 1

I was... 12. 12 years old, and my entire life changes.

My name is Zach Mint, and my life is abosolutely bonkers. I mean it. Tea-spilling, crumpet-dropping two times ten mad.

As it turns out, my best friend, Alex Light is a Demigod. You know, like in Percy Jackson. I know, it's rediculous. But, apprahently, it's the truth.

That was Wednesday. This is Friday. I was on the front porch, watching the dogs use the bathroom... on the lawn. Not surprisingly. I just happened to look up, and freaked out. I mean, like "Oh, my god, my pants just got pulled off by a 219 foot purple labradoodle, over a pit of fire" freaked out. There was a box. A big, spinning blue box. And it was floating over my house.

O...kay.

There was a guy, leaning out of it. That made it even weirder. He was wearing a Bow-tie. That's all I remember.

Well, at least those aren't weird.

Had I remembered more, I would have known what was gonna happen to me.

But, I didn't. Then, the guy disappeared inside, and the box flew to the right, and kinda... evaporated.

I went to bed that night with a LOT of things on my mind.

All those things were just the begining.

I woke up the next morning, and there was a key on my pillow. It was an odd key. It was similair to a short sword, with a rounded off end. It had some triangles in a pattern on one side, and a pattern of circles and lines on the other. And the weirdest thing? It was glowing yellow.

"I must be going crazy." I said to myself.

"You got that right." said a voice in the corner.

I turned, and looked. And I saw the bow-tie guy in the corner of the room.


	3. The Bow Tie Man

Chapter 2

"Wha... How did you get in here?" I gasped, scared out of my mind. My head was just spinning in circles, and I was drowning in questions.

How did he get in here?

Why is he here?

What the heck is a key doing on my pillow?

"I just kinda... materialised in your room." He said, calmly. He straightened his bow tie. He pulled out some metal thing with a green glass tip, and pointed at me. I backed up against my wall, thinking it was like... a launcher or something. I was really scared. I thought he was kill me or something.

He looked at me like I was completely insane.

"What? It's a Sonic Screwdriver!" He exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"A SONIC SCREWDRIVER! It doesn't hurt people. It couldn't. Well, unless you tune it to setting 14652-Aw, but I disabled that. So , no. It doesn't hurt people."

I stared at him like he had graffiti for clothes.

"This is too crazy." I said.

"Oh, you wanna bet?" He pressed the button, and the thing buzzed, and he...well, I can't really describe it. Maybe... shimmered? Yeah, shimmered. He shimmered away.

" O... kay. Glad that's over."

It was nowhere close to over.


	4. The Tough Decision

Chapter 3

I went back to school on Monday, going completly mad.

_Demigod... Time Lord... What is going on with my life today?_

_How did he get in my room? He probably SHIMMERED in. Just... SHIMMER!_

_No, that's impossible. Even Modern science can't-_

"SAM!" Alex exclaimed.

"WHAT?" I exclaimed, just as loud.

"You look... concerned."

"Really? I'm THAT easy to read? Wow."

"Oh, please. How are you taking it?"

"Taking what?"

"The fact that you're a... you know."

"Oh. Fine. Mostly disbelief. Some confusion. Also got some anger. Don't know why."

"Oh."

I contemplated telling him about the strange bow-tie man.

I decided against that.

I really should'nt have.


	5. Into the TARDIS

**DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who and all Related titles are owned by the BBC.**

**AUTHORS NOTES: Sorry about the wait! I'm gonna try and finish this story by Christmas. Think I can?**

Chapter 4

I was dropped off at home that afternoon. Both my parents had to work.

When I walked up the driveway, I noticed the blue box sitting in my front yard. I was amazed that the neighbors didn't see it.

The Bow-Tie man was standing there, swinging a fob watch in front of his face.

I walked up to him and said, in a hushed scream, "ARE YOU MAD? The neighbors will see you!"

He smirked, which I was amazed at, and said, "Ha! No, they won't. You see, I have a...

_"No, They won't?" Is he insane? There's a BLUE BOX in front of my house! How will they NOT see it?"_

"...alters the light around it, so your neighbors won't see it." He finished. I hadn't even heard half the begining, but I wasn't going to ask.

"Here. Take it." He said and tossed the fob watch at me.

"What's this for?" I pondered aloud.

He looked down, sadly, and said, "You'll figure it out. Get in." He pointed at the box.

"Ha, ha. I'm sorry. W-What?" I said, jokingly at first.

He looked at me like I had no pants and said, "The box. Get in the box."

I exclaimed, "Are you insane? There's no way we can both fit in THAT thing!"

He smirked again, went inside, and ...locked the door?

_If he wanted me to get in, why would he do that?"_

"se our ey!" I heard from inside. I didn't understand what he had said, so I asked, "What did you say?"

One of the windows opened, and again I heard "Use your key!"

I reached for the key in my pocket, and pulled it out.

I tried to put it in the lock. The key was too big. Then, I saw the face of the lock move to reveal a bigger hole.

I put the key in, turned it, and opened the door.

"Welcome..." The Bow-Tie man started, "...to the TARDIS."

It was then my life changed forever.

**Liked the chapter? Didn't like it? Reveiw, and tell me why!**


	6. The First Take Off

**DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who and all related material is owned by the British Broadcasting Corporation (BBC).**

Chapter 5

I stepped into an enourmous room.

Inside a tiny box. Okay, then.

"What the... It's a.. It's-"

"Bigger on the inside!" We both said together.

"But that's impossible!" I exclaimed, "This can't happen!"

I ran outside. I knew this was a trick.

Except it wasn't.

I felt around all the sides. There was no secret space.

I felt around in the inside. It wasn't a painting or a halogram.

It was real.

I walked up to the table with buttons in the middle.

"Go ahead," The man said, "Press a button. Any button."

I walked up. And I pulled a lever.

It was flat-topped, and grey.

The doors shut and locked.

I was amazed.

"What is this thing?" I inquired. This was too good to be real.

"It's the TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

"Okay," I replied, even though I had no idea what he was talking about. "In simple terms."

"It's a spaceship." He sighed, as if he had told a thousand other people the same thing.

"How can this thing even MOVE?" I laughed, "It's HUGE!"

"Just watch, and I'll show you." He ran up to the... console, maybe?- and started pressing buttons and pulling levers.

He pulled down a screen hanging off a pillar or something sticking out of the table and spun a little knob.

A little wavy line appeared on the screen. It then became a 3d map of the night sky.

"Right," He started, "Where to, sir?" He inquired.

"I'm sorry, What did you just ask me?" I asked, stupified.

"It's a spaceship. It goes places. Where do you want to go?"

"Um... I don't-"

OOP! OOP! OOP! OOP! OOP! OOP! OOP!

The Screen turned red.

**Liked the chapter? Didn't like it? Reveiw, and tell me why!**


	7. A Red Alert

**DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who and all related material is owned by the British Broadcasting Corporation (BBC).**

**AUTHORS NOTES: I now have less than 25 days to finish this story! Let's hope it can be done!**

Chapter 6

"OH! Bloody 'Ell!" The Bow-Tie man yelled.

"What? What's going on?" I asked excitedly. After all, I was young and naive.

The man hardly looked up, let alone speak. He was too busy running around the table, pulling and pushing and spinning little kabobs.

"WHAT"S HAPPENING?" I screamed at him. He stopped, mid lever-pull.

"It's an emergency teleport." He said, staring at me.

"Hunh?" I grunted. This new... language made no sense whatsoever.

"The TARDIS has detected a danger to the whole of the universe. Whenever she finds something like that, she immeadiatly goes there."

He had talked like, "TThdadttwotuv. wesfstlt, simagt." WAY too fast for me.

"I'm so confuzzled," I muttered to myself.

He stopped again, "Confuzzled? That's cool. Confuzzled is cool," Then he started going again.

_Who is this guy? Or, rather, __What__ is this guy?_

_What's going on with me?_

He stopped at the screen. Now the table was making plenty of sounds.

Above them all was the, "Vwooooorp...Vwooooorp...Vwoooorp," that was on a loop.

There was also :

"Ding! Ding!"

"KaPONK! Vwing, vwing, VwIIIIING, KaPONK!"

"Tik, tik, tik, tik, tik, tik."

"Cha-cha-BING! Cha-cha-BING!"

Some glass thing in the pillar was moving up and down.

"Oh, that reminds me," He suddenly stated. "I'm the Doctor."

"The... Doctor? Doctor Wh- AHHHHHH!"

There was a searing pain in my head. I put my hands on my temples.

The pressure was too much. Everything went black, hearing "Zach? ZACH! Stay with me, stay with-"

I felt the impact, but then it ended.

**Liked the chapter? Didn't like it? Review, and tell me why!**


	8. The Odd Hallucination

**DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who and all related material is owned by the British Broadcasting Corporation (BBC).**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: If you don't get the harness, watch "The Family of Blood" (Season 3, Episode 9).**

**Hope you like the long chapter!**

Chapter 7

After about a minute, I started dreaming a very unusual dream.

I was in a white room with holes in the wall. Round holes.

There was a six-sided table in the middle of the room.

There was a guy near the table with a very long, multicolored scarf staring at me.

"Alright, Zakmintel, are you ready?" said the man, in a very deep voice.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Doc." I replied, rather sady. Why would that be?

What was I getting ready for? And why was I sad?

_Shut it, brain! _I thought madly.

_Oh, good god, I'm thinking to myself!_

_I'm really losing it._

"Alright," he sighed, "Let's go."

He pressed a button on the table, and a sort of... harness came down from the ceiling.

It had a little impression in front of the forehead that was shaped like a fob pocketwatch.

He pulled a pocketwatch out of his pocket (Guess that's why they're called pocketwatches) and said "Put it on."

He indicated to the harness. But, the thing doesn't do anything.

_Why do I need to put it on?_

_WATCH THE FREAKING DREAM!_ I screamed in my mind.

I put it on. Nothing happened. But WHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?

"Are you absolutely sure you want this?" The man inquired.

"Yes, Doctor. It's the only way to save me. Do it."

_DOCTOR?_

_He doesn't look like the Doctor! Last I checked, the Doctor wore a bowtie, not a 25-foot-long, multicolored scarf!_

_Forget it, watch the dream!_

He... plugged the watch (?) into the front of the harness.

He pressed the button on top of the pocketwatch, and an extreme pain shot through my mind.

"Zac. Zac," The guy went.

My eyes opened, and I saw the top of the glass pillar.

"Zach! Zach! Snap out of it! Get up!" The Doctor was yelling. In my face.

"Hunhhhhhhhhhhh... Haaaaaaaaaaa... Whaaaaa-What?" I started to become conscious.

"The TARDIS is crashing! I need your help!"

I immediately got up, and my hands took control.

I was pressing buttons that I hadn't even noticed in the few moments earlier.

_What in the world am I-_

The console in front of me exploded in a shower of sparks.

I was thrown back against the wall.

And, yet again, the room went black.

**Liked the Chapter? Didn't like it? Review, and tell me why!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Enter the Pond

**DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who and all related material is owned by the British Broadcasting Corporation (BBC).**

Chapter 8

This time, it was over like _that_!

Nothing odd happened, no feelings emerged.

I woke up in a bed in what looked like a miniature hospital.

I mean, it was like someone took a hospital, took all the necessary stuff, put it in this one room, and poof!

There was a redhead sitting at the desk across the room, reading.

I wondered who she was. So I asked.

Well, not right off.

I started out screaming in pain.

The woman dropped the book, grabbed a walkie talkie, and said, "Doctor! Get down here! He's awake!"

"Roger, Fish Fingers," came out. "Custard is on his way. Over."

She dropped the thing and ran towards my bedside.

"Um... Oh, this was a mistake." She sighed.

I stopped screaming, because I was out of breath.

"Who... Who are you?" I was barely able to breath out.

"Amy Pond. Companion." She stuck out her hand.

"Oh. Sorry, kiddo. Forgot. You can't move."

The door burst open and the Doctor ran in. He immediatly started CPR.

"Breath, damn you!" He was yelling. I was making a sort of wheezing sound.

"STOP, DOCTOR! HE'S AWAKE!" Amy was yelling.

"He is? I didn't notice. Zach, meet-"

"Amy Pond. I know who she is." I finished for him, still wheezing

"Oh. Sorry. She'll brief you about this life, in the TARDIS. I'm going to the engine room. See you, Pond."

"See you, Doctor." She sighed.

"Oh, and be careful, Zach. She's an INCURABLE Flirt."

"Doctor, the guy's 12. Now, go check the engines."

I wondered what was going to happen next.

"Alright, kiddo. Now, first thing. The rules."

The rules? What rules


	10. The Odd Rules

**DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who and all related material is owned by the British Broadcasting Corporation (BBC).**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Welp, I failed. It's the 30th (YAY! Vacation's almost OVER!) and the story's not done. Sorry!**

Chapter 10

"Wait a minute. There's rules?" I asked in confusion.

"Yep. A lot. I mean it. I tried making a list. I ran out of paper."

_Wow. She's kidding, right? There can't be THAT many!_

"I know, it's ridiculous. But it's true," She exclaimed "I can remember about... 6! Yea, there's six rules that come to me immediatly."

"Rule 1:, "She continued, "The Doctor lies. As in a lot."

_Okay. The only man in the universe I can trust right now lies. Gee, thanks, Pond. That helps. A lot._

"Rule 2: Don't wander off. Ever. Never, ever, ever, ever. EVER leave his sight."

_Duh. Common sense._

"Rule 3: Never run when you are scared. True, it's a bit... oh, what's the word... redundant! That's the word! But, it's a rule."

_Who doesn't do that? It's instinct to run when you are scared!_

"Rule 4, and it is VERY silly: Never knowingly be serious."

_WHAT? What does that even MEAN?_

"Rule 5."

_Good god, how many are there?_

"Time is not the boss of you, and you should always waste time when you don't have any."

_Huh. That makes sense. Kinda. Okay, maybe not._

"Those are the only ones I can remember, though there's MANY more. So, think you got it?"

_HA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! No! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

"Sure. I got it." I lied. "They are burned in my memory."

"That's good. Amazing, in fact."

_Thanks, woman I have only known a few minutes. Your opinion matters! A lot, too!_

"Come in, Fish Fingers. This is Custard, requesting Fish Fingers. Over."

Amy sighed, and walked up to the walkie-talkie.

"Yes, Doctor, what is it? What could you possibly want now?"

"Well, first of all, I am CUSTARD! You are FISH FINGERS! Memorize the code names! Over!"

Amy sighed and rolled her eyes. "Okay, Doct- Custard."

"Second of all, say 'over' when you're done talking. Otherwise I won't know that you're done. Over."

"Okay, CUSTARD. Over."

"And thirdly, I need you to come down and hold the Rotational Axis Control Rod. Over."

"The.. what now? Over."

"The thingy that makes the TARDIS spin. Over." He said, muffed.

"Oh! That thing! Okay, I'll be right there. Over." And she flew out of the room.


	11. The First Regeneration

**DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who and all related material is owned by the British Broadcasting Corporation (BBC).**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry about the delay! Personal things came up. Life happened. But I'm back!**

Chapter 11

After Amy left, the whole room was vibrating. I could hear the Doctor yelling "No, not there, THERE! Ok, don't drop that, whatever you do. Be CAREFUL!" I was a bit scared. I didn't want to be here when the TARDIS blew. Suddenly, there was a boom. No, not a boom, a BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM! Apparently, I would have to be here. Amy strode past, and the Doctor came in, without his jacket on and with ridiculous googles over his eyes. He was wiping his hands with a cloth, though all of him was covered with soot, not just his hands.

"Well, she should be okay. But, not for long. I need help. So, I'm taking her to Cardiff."

"Cardiff? What's in Cardiff?" I inquired. I was about to stumble onto something I should've never known.

"There's only 2 things of interest in Cardiff," He started, "and one of them's a temporal rift."

"A terminal what?" I asked. To me, it sounded like he was speaking an alein language.

"A temporal rift. It's like a tear in time. Do you know when you find the perfect shirt, then look over it and find an itty, bitty, timey-wimey tear that lets dirt in?"

"Kinda, yeah." I replied. I said "Kinda" Because I was lieing through my teeth.

"Well, good, because It's not even similair to that in any way." He replied, staring into space.

"You said 2 things," I remembered, "You said 2 things of interest. What's the other?"

"The other?" He scoffed. "The other is an organization that is dead set on stopping me. A vast organization that can be found everywhere. A humungous organization founded by Queen Victoria after I saved her. That organization is Torchw-"

There was a humungous crashing. Amy shouted "DOCTOR!", there was explosions, everything lurched to the left, and I fell to the floor, landing on a chair leg. It went into my chest. I could feel it cutting my lungs, going just past my heart.

"Oh, no!" The Doctor yelled when he managed to get back into the room. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!"

I went into shock, and started losing my ability to breath. He pulled the pocketwatch out of my pocket, and opened it. Some yellow stuff came out and went into me. Then I started glowing yellow.

It was that moment that changed me forever.


End file.
